villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scourge (Star Wars)
Scourge was a pureblood Sith male who served as a Sith Lord of the reconstituted Sith Empire and later as the Emperor's Wrath, the personal enforcer of the Sith Emperor, before he allied with the Jedi Knight known as the Hero of Tython in order to prevent the Emperor from extinguishing all life in the galaxy. He serves as the secondary antagonist of Chapter 2, turned ally in Chapter 3 of the Jedi Knight storyline. He returns in the expansion Onslaught as a minor character. History Born several decades before the Jedi Civil War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire under the Sith Lord Darth Revan, Scourge excelled during his time as a student at the Sith Academy on the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas. After two years of service in the outer reaches of the Empire, Scourge was recalled to Dromund Kaas in order to uncover the person responsible for the recent string of assassination attempts against Darth Nyriss of the Empire's ruling Dark Council. Scourge battled political intrigue and rivals in his search for the truth, and after he was led to believe that Nyriss's fellow Dark Councilor Darth Xedrix was responsible, he killed the Human Sith—only to learn how he had been manipulated by Nyriss: the assignment had been a test of his loyalties. Nyriss revealed the existence of a conspiracy against the Emperor as she showed the younger Sith how the Emperor had stripped the Force from his homeworld Nathema and killed millions in order to become immortal. Convinced that the Emperor needed to be stopped, Scourge allied himself with the Jedi Masters Revan and Meetra Surik in order to confront the Emperor—but when he witnessed the future and saw that it was another Jedi who was destined to destroy the Emperor, Scourge turned on his allies to ensure his own survival. Rendered immortal and appointed as the Emperor's Wrath, Scourge served the Emperor loyally for over three centuries, killing the Emperor's enemies and carrying out his will. It was not until the Galactic War began to break out between the Empire and the Republic that Scourge encountered the Hero of Tython, the Jedi from his vision, and set in motion his plans to aid the Jedi. Scourge watched as the Hero was forced to become a servant of the Emperor when a strike team of Jedi failed to capture the Sith ruler, but when the Knight broke free from the Emperor's control, Scourge betrayed the Sith to help the Jedi escape. Pledging his loyalty to the Hero, Scourge aided the Knight and the Jedi's crew in foiling the Emperor's plans to repeat the dark side ritual that he had used to devastate Nathema but on a galactic scale. With Scourge's aid, the Hero defeated the Emperor's servants and vanquished the Sith ruler in a final confrontation, and Scourge was awarded the Republic's Cross of Glory for his role in stopping the Emperor's plans. Navigation pl:Scourge (Gwiezdne wojny) Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Right-Hand Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Fighters